The Client List 1: The Mirror
by KisaMay1
Summary: Elana is an evil witch that gets cursed to the future.To get back,she has to find the shards of her cursed mirror and kill the decendent of the one who cursed her,but the 1she must kill she falls in love with.Now she must choose between power or love.Yui.


The Client List

Chapter 1

Jessica and Eric reluctantly walked through the narrow hallway towards a room in the back. Eric turned to Jessica " Come on Jessi, all couples have problems, we can work them out by ourselves" Jessica snapped her head around to Eric " Shut up! you are lucky I'm not putting in for a divorce! I mean that's what you deserve anyway." Eric stopped " Why?" "Why? Why? I caught having an affair with that, that, boobalicious bimbo!" " Hay hay hay, now just calm down, and Alice was NOT a bimbo. She is a beautiful person and she just broke up with her boy friend and she needed someone to comfort her so she came to me" " Ya... Booty Call" Jessica turned from Eric and continued to walk down the hall Eric sighed and followed her. Jessica walked up to the lady at the window and smiled " Hi, we have an appointment with Elana" The lady looked down at a clipboard and looked back up " Names." "Oh Jessica and Eric Mansner" The lady handed Jessica the clipboard "signhere, here, here, and here" "OK." Jessica handed the clipboard back to the lady "Um, if you don't mind me asking, what did I have to sign this for?" The lady stood up " the first two were safety precautions, we are under construction and the second one is for..." the lady's face went blank and she frowned "for... other" "Oh, I see... o k then we'll be going in now" "very well, good luck" Eric raised an eyebrow "yyyaaa, OK... well bye now" he grabbed Jessica and they entered a waiting room. Jessica shivered "yeash, the room is freezing..." Ya and really dark, they could at least put some lights in here, or at least some heat y-no" " ya I d- oh! look there are some little cakes and hot coco on the table! how nice" Eric frowned " I don't think this is such a good idea. I have a bad feeling about this place" Jessica laughed " Ha! you have a bad feeling about everything! now sit down." "No, I won't, I- I think I'll stand" "what ever" they waited for about an hour until the light above the door turned green and a lady steeped out " Mr and Mrs Mansner, I'm ready for you" Eric shivered "Um, where are the other couple that was in there?" The Lady frowned and looked at Eric then smirked "oh... they went out the back, that's all" "Right... uh, hay Jessica, I think we should come another time, y-no like in the morning or um... oh! I just realized I have to be at the office in 3 minutes and it takes 2 hours to drive there so I will already be late so ha ha sorry to cut you short but I gotta g-" "Hold on one dam minute! Eric we are going in and we are going to fix what happened and you are going to like it!" "Augh! ow ow ow ow ow ow ear ear ear ow ow ow n-not so hard! Come on! Be a little gentler! Owww!' "shut up you ass-hole! God damn you! Stop struggling you son of a bitch!" "ow! Come on Jessi! I said I was sorry! Can't we just forget about this and move on?" "no you mother fucker! We can't! So shut up!" " I-I will if you let go of my fucking ear!" Jessi let go of his ear and rolled her eyes " god, what is your problem?" " w-what is my problem? What is my problem? god damn it! Are you jut not interested in me anymore! What do I have to do to get through to you? I married you because I loved you! And I thought you felt the same way!" " I did! I do" "forget I said anything" " but" "just get in the fucking room and sit down!"

Chapter 2

Jessica and Eric sat on on the soft red couch that was in the middle of the room. Eric shivered and shrunk back in the seat. Jessica raised an eyebrow " Hay whats up with you?" Eric shot up from the chair "N-nothing" "Well you two, lets get started OK?" Jessica smiled " of course!" Eric frowned and glared at Elana, who was sitting on an ebony chair in front of them "Well... interesting choice of colors and decor" Elana smirks and holds her hand up "Glad you like it. I did everything myself, and everything is authentic" Eric shivers then puts on a fake smile "W-well...its very... malicious " Elana frowned " Now now, what does that suppose to mean? I'm very proud of it" Elana smiled " I'm especially proud of this mirror that my great aunt gave to me on my birthday years ago" Elana held up a gold mirror with raven feathers circling the edges and bloodstone imbedded in the handle and what looked to be a pair of eyes on the top. "It was said to have been a cursed mirror that would trap and paralyze souls while its master devours their victims... actually, it only worked for powerful witches... have you ever heard that if you look into the eyes of a raven to long, it might fly off with your soul? Well, this has the eyes of a raven on the top, would you like to see?" " N-no thanks... I'm good" Jessica smacked Eric on the head " whats your problem? Are you just not interested in me anymore?" "no! I-its not that! Its just I-" " You know what? Just get out! Wait outside for me." Eric stood up and walked out the door 'phew, dodged that's bullet... I got a bad feeling about her tho... I wonder if Jessi will be alright in there by herself... hmm, oh well.' "I'm sorry about my... soon to be x-husband, he... hes just a wimp." " that's quite alright, now, do you want to see the mirror?" "Oh yes!" "Very well" Elana stood up and walked over to Elana and bent over. "wow! Its beautiful!" "heh yes it is." Elana frowned "I'm sorry... but I seem to have forgotten the year" "oh! I hate when that happens! Its...its...um... w-well um... maybe it's... um... I don't really know sorry" "that's quite alright, I'll just have the secretary fill in the blanks" Jessica frowned and looked up at Elana. Elana smiled "is something wrong?" "Oh! N-no... I was just wondering..., how old are you anyway? You look like you should be in high school." " My age isn't really that important, but what I will say is that I'm a bit young for this job, Its fitting tho" "oh...OK" " By any chance did you eat or drink anything from the waiting room?" "Oh yes! It was delicious!" "thank you, I baked all of them myself for the patients while there waiting." "wow! Really? That's so generous! Thy were so good. Have you ever thought about selling your pastries?" "no... the thought never really occurred to me, and besides that, I like to be around allot of people. A bakery would be to quiet" "oh, I see" " You have lovely hair, might i brush it?" "um,y-ya, alright" 20 minutes past then Elana smiled. There, finished." Elana held up the mirror "wow! Amazing I loo-" Jessica froze. Elana smirked "Heh heh whats wrong Jessica? Cant move? Perfect."

Chapter 3

Elana let go of the mirror "Beto Nomenea Seaska Grava" the mirror floated up and stopped in front of Jessica " impressive huh? That was just a little gravity spell, I can do much more" Elana bent down and kissed Jessica. " mmmmm I only got a small taste of your soul, but it tastes delicious... I want more!" Elana took off her shoes and shirt then layed Jessica head on the pillow and layed on top of her. "nah!" Jessica screamed. "hm? How can you talk? I paralyzed your soul... heh no matter, lets continue" "ah! N-no! P-please s-stop! Nagh! E-r-i-c...!" Elana opened her mouth and kissed Jessica chest "nagh!" Elana smiled " I see your sorta enjoying this, do I turn you on? Or do i just make you nervous? Ether way, your mine now" Eric burst through the door only to find his wife dead on the couch. "J-Jessi?... W-what did you do to her?" "I only took her soul... and a few other things as well" " C-curse you!" "heh, what can you do to me?" Eric smiled " I can break your mirror." "W-what? What do you know?" "I know everything" "erk! Damn you!" " Elana! I curse you! I cure you! When your mirror breaks, you will be sent to the future and will have to write a client list to return,and break the curse" "ha whats that suppose to mean? Whats a 'client list?' And anyway, I have the mirro- w-where is it?" "looking for this?" "how did you... your not human!" "Your slow, no, I'm not." "what are you?" Eric smirked "that's for me to know, and you to find out. If you pay attention to your surroundings,and the people in your life" "what? b-but you don't have any children! So your line will be broken! What are you going to do then?" "heh, I never said I had no heir" "You know that if you break the mirror, you will die and he will inherit your power!" "and?" " and they will grow up without a father!" " I know. And... you are mistaken" " what?" "my son won't inherit my power. One of my descendents will, I made sure of that. And besides that, the power will stay dormant till my one-hundredths decedent" "egh! Do you even have a fucking heart you bastard?" "why, of course I do, you on the other hand, do not. You killed my wife, my child's mother, my mother in laws daughter. Now who's the one without a heart." "you bastard! Mark my words! I will end your line! I will end it! I will have my revenge" "goodbye Elana, see you in hell." Eric closed his eyes and punched through the mirror, smashing it into tiny peaces and disappeared. Shards of glass flew every which way. One of the shards headed straight for Elana, but before she could dodge it, the shard flew into Elanas right eye. Elana flew backwards into a wall and fell unconscious.

Chapter 4

Elana woke up in a dark room. "where am I?" she was in a black canape bed covered in red rose petals. "Elana! Time to wake up dear! Your going to be late for your first day!" ' who;s that? Who's calling me? Hmm, could it be my mother?' Elana got up and went to the closet "OK." Elana opened the closet and saw clothes hanging neatly on the pole "wow, I'm a neat freak in the future" She looked at the closet door, which had a note on it. She bent down and read the note *note to self, put on the spring uniform, not the winter* Elana shrugged and took down a uniform that was marked 'spring" "wow, this is creepy, the room is so... clean. And everything s labeled!what happened to my personality? It changes in the future." Elana threw on her clothes and put on a pair of white socks and black shoes. " OK... nothing that's really black in this outfit." Elana walked over to the mirror hanging from the wall and looked in it "wow! I look totally hot! Well, black hair if kinda different... but I love it" Elana now had extremely blue eyes, long black hair that went a little past her shoulders, and very pale skin "I'm so skinny, and, I'm impressed with the future me, I'm in a 'D' cup, nice." Under the mirror was a small table with boxes on it. She looked through the boxes and came to a box labeled "accessories" "accessories?"Elana opened the box and gasped " Oh! A black rose, gold earrings, and a death locket, perfect! I'm impressed with myself, oh... whats this stuff? makeup? OK, finally some black. And I guess adding some red lipstick wouldn't hurt. This is kinda fun. Wait... how... do I know so much about what the stuff in this era is? Oh well, I'll worry about that later, I'm hungry" Elana walked downstairs to a big room with a table and a piano. "Good morning dear" there was a tall lady with long straight black hair, pale skin, brown eyes and a kind, gentle face stood in front of Elana " G-good morning... mom." "oh dear! No breakfast today, I'm afraid, you slept in to late. Your running late." "that's alright, I'll grab breakfast at school, bye" "bye sweetie" Elana walked out to the bus stop where she saw a girl. She stopped and turned toward the road. The girl turned to Elana and smiled. "Hay there, your the new girl our school right?" Elana just stood there and was silent "Um, well... I'm Kiya, nice to meet you!" Elana turned to the girl. She had pale skin, long purple hair, and her eyes were black as night. She wore her school uniform, a ring on her left hand, a black and purple head band, and a necklace, similar to Elanas "Elana" "Oh! Well then hi Elana!" Elana looked at her necklace "Y-your necklace... its..." "hm? Oh ya, this was passed down in my family for generations, it is said to have a few shards of a cursed mirror in it. And see this red stone on the front? Its called a bloodstone,

This was part of that weird mirror to. My mom said a woman had trapped my great great great aunts great great great great... great... uh... a lot of greats...Grandfather and his wife into thinking she was a marriage counselor or something, anyway, she ate her soul and battled him, but in the end he died, I think my mom said that the woman was cursed to the future or something weird like that" Elana walked closer "By any chance do you remember their names?" "Of course! Eric and Jessica Mansner. Its really strange actually, because the mirror is suppose to have gotten a small peace of Jessica s soul from when that witch had her look into the mirror, so it kinda feels weird to think I have a dead ancestor inside my necklace. Ha ha weird right?" Elana smirked "ya, weird, but you know whats even weirder?" "no, what?" " I think you are very attractive" "w-w-w-w-what? W-what do you mean? I-I don't know how to react or respond to that I-I'm sorry" Elana smiled and moved in closer to Kiya " you have three choices" "a-and those are?" "1:call me crazy and walk away." "n-no! I could never!" "2: You could say thank you" "w-well... I suppose so" " or 3:... You could kiss me." "whhhhhaaaaaattttt?" Elana grabbed Kiyas arm and moved closer to her "w-what... are you... doing?..." "Its OK, you don't have to pick, I'll pick for you... how about number 3, that's my favorite" "w-wha-" Elana brushed Kiyas hair back and kissed her. "hmm, that was nice, wasn't it... oh, here's the buss, lets go." "r-right..." Kiya and Elana got on the bus. Elana sat in the very back of the bus where it was cold and dark. Kiya sat in the third row next to a boy in her class. She turned around and got up then walked to the back of the bus and sat down next to Elana " S-so Elana, where did you move from?" Elana turned and smiled "I don't know." "huh? What do you mean? Then... did you keep in touch with your old friends at the other school?" "No" "wha? um... d-do you have any friends?" Elana grinned and stared at Kiya "No, I don't" "w-w-w-what? That's horrible!" "heh why? Are you worried about me? Do you feel sorry for me? That's cute" Elana leaned over and kissed Kiyas neck. "Woh woh woh! W-what was that?" "It was a kiss" " I-I know that! B-but why did you kiss me?" "Because, your cute. I like you" "eh? I-I-I- don't... know what to say..." " like I said three choices, 1: call me crazy and walk away, 2: say thank you, or 3: kiss me. Do you have a preference?" "nigh! I-I- t-thanks... I guess... ya, I guess that would be the right thing to say" " **sigh** oh well, I guess your not quite ready yet, but I'll wait, I'll wait for as long as I have to" " what? What are you talking about? w-wait for what?" Elana smirked and moved closer to Kiya and grabbed her hand "w-what? B-but... why? What are you" "you are adorable" "huh?" "such bashful expressions" "but, what were you talking about? Figure what out?" " OK kids have a nice day!" the bus driver said with a smile on this face. " Lets go Kiya." Eh? b-but what were you saying?" "you'll figure it out trust me." "r-right"

Chapter 5

Elana walked down the school hallway then stopped and smiled " Hay! Elana! Wait up! Elana!" Elana turned around and stared into Kiyas eyes. Kiya stopped "erk! uh...w-wheres your locker?" Elana smiled " I don't know." " Well... whats the number?" "666" Kiya shivered "hmm... that's a creepy number. Hay lets go ask the principal to change your locker. You can have the free one next to mine!" " OK" Elana and Kiya walked down the hall towards the principals office "So Elana..." Elana turned her head "yes?" Kiya blushed and looked at the ground " Um... I... was just wondering... what your classes were?" Elana stopped and smiled. Kiya looked back at her "what?" Elana tilted her head to the side " Nothing, I have Geometry, English 101, Advanced Japanese, P.E, Home ec, a free period, which I"m going to use for a club, and Dance. What about you?" " Geometry, English101,Advanced Japanese, P.E, Home EC, free period, and Dance... He he, were n all the same classes! What club are you joining? Maybe I can join too." " Magic club" "Oh! OK I'll join to! I mean I've always been interested in that sorta thing." Elana and Kiya knocked on a large wooden door "Come in" a deep voice said. Kiya opened the door and walked in followed by Elana " Good morning Kiya, how may I help you this morning? Are you excited about this year? One more year and your a senior." "Good morning sir, yes, I am very excited, but, I was wondering if you could move Elanas locker next to mine please, she has a weird locker number and... I don't know why, but I would feel allot better if she could have the vacant locker next to mine." "Hmm." The principal looked at Elana. "So your ... hmm, well welcome to our school" " Yes sir, thank you." "Alright, I can do that for you. Especially because you are my favorite student and you have never asked me for anything before... whats her locker number?" Kiya folded her hands "thank you sir! its 666" The principal looked up from his papers and shivered "Yesh, creepy number. The last girl that used that locker died somehow" "oh...OK... thanks" "Yes, thank you" ", Kiya must have really taken a liking to you." "... yes, thank you sir" Elana grabbed Kiyas hand and ran out of the office into the girls bathroom "Woh, why'd you start running all of a sudden?" "Wanna take a guess?" "uh-" Elana grabbed Kiyas waist and pulled her in "w-what are you-" "you have such pretty eyes, its like you can stare right through someones soul" "what? I-I don't know what to say..." "you don't have to say anything. Kiss me." "What? I-" Elana moved her hands down and passionately kissed Kiya. "I uh... we- should get to class" Elana smiled "Right, then lets go" Kiya and Elana walked upstairs to room 23 where they had Geometry. They took a seat by each other and waited for class to start. " so, what exactly... do we do here?" "huh? What do you mean?" "the teacher isn't here yet what are we suppose to do?" "oh, ha ha, well, were kinda early so normally I just sit here and read" "oh, I see" "what do you like to read Elana" "books" "well duh! I get that, but what type of book do you like to read?" "Romance, Poetry, and anything with blood or murder" "huh?" "whats the matter Kiya?" "n-nothing... it's just kinda creepy, you know?" "ya, I guess so. What kind of books do you like to read?" "hmm, I like mystery, short novels, Romance, Poetry, and fantasy." "that's nice" "um... y-ya." "are you afraid of something?" "huh? N-no!" Elana smirked and closed her eyes.

Chapter 6

Kiya got up from her seat and started to walk towards the front desk when she felt a tug on her skirt. She turned around and saw Elana. "What is it?" "Where are you going? Are you leaving me?" Kiya giggled and blushed " Heh heh no, I'm the student body president, so I have to welcome back the class, he he I'll be back." "Promise?" Kiya blushed "mhm, I promise" Kiya walked up to the front of the class and opened a red folder. Three girls and a boy ran up to her " Hi Kiya! How was your break?" "Hi Jess, it was short, but good thanks." Jess was a short girl with blonde hair tied into two pigtails. She had fair skin and hazel eyes. The other two girls were twins, the both were fairly tall with fair skin, green eyes, glasses and brown hair that went down to there knees and a black and white hairband. The boy was tall and skinny. He had pale skin, brown eyes, brunet hair, and his cheeks were slightly flushed. Kiya smiled and turned to the twins " How was you break?, Mika and Moka?" the two girls smiled and held hands "Oh! Delightful! Thank you" They said in perfect muse. "And how about you Aron?" "oh... g-good... thanks. Hay, who's the new girl?" "Ya Kiya, shes cute." Jess said with a smile. "Heh heh, that's Elana, you guys wanna meet her? She doesn't talk much, but to me for some reason, but shes really nice." "Oh my yes, that would be delightful!" The twins said with a look of admiration in their eyes. Kiya turned and motioned to Elana to come over. Elana stood up and walked over to Kiya. "Elana, these are my friends. These are the VERY close twins Mika and Moka." "Pleasure to meet you dear!" " The ever optimistic Jess" "Hay there!" "And the prince of our school, Aron" "Hay, whats up?" Elana looked at each of them "Good morning, its a pleasure to meet all of you" She said in a low voice. Then she whispered into Kiya's ear. Kiya jumped "W-w-w-what? w-when? W-w-w-where? why?" Elana smirked and walked back to her seat. Jess folded her hands "Keeeeeeyyyyyaa! shes soooo cute! Is she single? Or do you have dibs? Heh heh " Kiya blushed "w-w-w-what? No! Of course not! Go rite ahead." "yaaaaayyyy! shes so shy! Its so cute" Aron turned to Kiya "wha'd she ask you to do?" Kiya looked at him and blushed "n-nothing... i-its nothing... really... forget it... I'll deal with it later." "hmm, OK.. is it something I can help with?" Kiya smiled " He he highly doubtful, thanks tho. OK everyone take your seats please!"

Chapter 7

"Welcome back everyone, I assume you all had a good break?" " that so didn't feel like a break" "oh come on, we had a week off from school" "but that's no fun, it's almost summer, I wish we got out earlier" "ha ha me too. OK, Were almost seniors, so we have to be good examples to the lower grades. We are also planing a dance for tenth grade and up, we need a theme, any ideas?" A slender girl raised her hand. "Yes?" " Um, what about a magic theme, or a 'Freak' theme" Kiya tilted her head "O k, whats a freak theme?" "I don't know... I thought you would know." "**sigh **OK, lets go with the magic theme, can anyone sell tickets?" Jess raised her hand "Hay honey I'll do it!" "thanks Jen." Kiya looked at Elana who was looking down at her desk. "Elana? Do you want to do anything?" Elana slightly looked up from her desk and smirked "No, I don't. Unless you want me to do something" Kiya blushed "N-no, its fine." "heh, alright, whatever you want." **riiinngg!** the bell rang and everyone left. Kiya went to her desk to gather her belongings "***sigh***" " Whats with the sigh?" Kiya snapped up and turned around "o-oh, n-nothing, I'm fine, its just its really hard to get people to volunteer this late in the year, that's it." Elana walked closer and closer while Kiya stepped farther and farther backward until she was pined on the wall "w-what is it now?" "Heh I have a small favor for you. Are you up to it?" Kiya blushed "I-It depends, what is it?" Elana smiled two things, 1: May I see your necklace?" "O-oh ya, of course!" Elana looked at the two peaces of glass imbedded in Kiya necklace then looked at the back 'i-it looks like something is suppose to go here' she took her necklace and put it together with hers 'i-it fits!' "Beautiful." "T-thank you. W-what was the second thing?" Elana smiled "Kiss me." Kiya blushed "w-w-w-w-what? but we're-" Elana put her hands on Kiyas shoulder and passionately kissed her until the bell rang. "lets get going Kiya, or we'll be late" Kiya, stumbled took a step forward and fell against the wall "W-what do you want with me? W-why do you keep-" "Your cute, I like you that's why." "wha-" "Haven't I told you before?" "What?" "You have three choices. 1: Walk away and call me crazy, 2: Thank me or 3:Kiss me. Can you choose this time? Or do I have to choose for you again?" " I-I can choose..." " Oh really, then choose." "I-I choose... t-three?" Elana smirked and pinned Kiya to the wall "gah!" "what?" "N-nothing... nothings wrong" "what? Do I turn you on? or just make you nervous?" " w-what?" "Eather way your mine." "What are you talking about?" " Never mind, forget I said anything" "But-" Elana bit Kiyas neck then kissed her for about 4 minutes until they were inturupted by the principal " Well, am I interupting something?"

Chapter 8

Elana smirked, turned abruptley then blushed, acting shy, and smiled "Oh no, we were just talking," she tilted her head slightly to the side and closed her eyes. Kiya looked to the ground, face flushed. She stutered,"D-d-did you n-need something Principal Norman?" he shook his head, "No, I just had some papers to give to Miss. Lee," Kiya looked up, "Oh i'll take them i'm her t.a," the principal smiled, "Oh thank you Kiya," The principal exited, and Elana turned her head, "We should go," Kiya nodded, "Y-y-ya... l-lets go." "Hay, wheres the next class?" "Downstairs I think." two months had passed buy since Elana had arrived, and even tho she came in extreamly late, she had caughtten up with everyone and even exceded past the rest of the class. Each day Kiya was with Elana, the more she started to like her, trust her, love her. She knew how Jen felt about Elana, so she didn't say anything, but, she knows that she can't hide from Elana forever.

"Hay guys! Wait up!" Elana and Kiya stoped and turned around, and saw Jen running towards them. "Oh! H-hay Jen, whats up?" "eh nothin, just headin to class. How about you? You guys goin to class aswell?" "Mhm!" Elana put her hand on Kiyas back and slowly lowered her hand. "Nagh!" Jen tilted her head "Hm? Is something wrong?" Kiya blushed and looked at the ground "N-no, I-I'm fine." Elana smerked "well, I gotta go, see you guys later." "O-ok, see ya at lunch." Elana turned around and started walking towards the class room "Hay!" Elana stoped "Yes?" "What the hell? Why do you keep-" "Haven't we had this conversation before?" "what?" "I recall us having this conversation months ago" "w-" and I told you, and will continue to tell you this untill you beleave me, I like you, I really like you plus, Your cute, thats why" "Ngh!" "Come on, lets get to class." "Fine, whatever." **rrriiinngg **the begining bell rang and two and a half hours later, the lunch bell rang **rrriiinngg! **"wow! I didn't really thingshe'd give us a pop quiz y'no?"Elana smiled "No, I don't know, actually, I thought it was pretty easy" "well, of course you did! You are top of the class" "haha, I just really understand it" "ya, I guess so" "y'no, if you ever need help studing, all you need to do is ask" "r-really?" "of course" "wow! Thanks!" "no problem, hay, I'll meet you in the cafateria ok?" "why?Whats wrong? Are you in trouble? Where are you going?" "No, i'm fine. I just have to turn in these papers. Why? Are you woried about me?" "Well I-I-I just wanted to-" " Your so cute. Hay, why don't you stay over at my place tonight." "Oh! Y-ya thatsounds really fun! Is it ok with you mom tho?" "Ya, it is." "ok! Um I-" Elana walked closer and kissed Elana tenderly on the cheek. "I'll see you inside ok?" "o-ok." "I love you" Kiya blushed "Y-you what?" Elana smerked, turned around and walked to the classroom. (in the cafateria) "Hay Kiya! Come sit over here!" "o-ok thanks" "Hay Kiya, why are you blushing? Is everything ok?" Aron asked impatently "Y-ya, of course!" Jen, Mika and Moka looked at each other and nodded. "Pardon us, but,Kiya would you mind coming to the bathroom with us?" the twins asked "Oh! N-no of course not." "Yo! Mind if I come allong too?" "Oh my, of course we wouldn't mind." Once they were all out of the cafateria, Mika and Moka grabed Kiyas hand and ran into the bathroom, followed by Jen "Hay! Whats the idea?" Jen smiled "ok, who is it?" "whos who?" "oh my, come now, we know you are falling in love with someone, we can see ir in your eyes." "Ya girl, so who is it?" Kiya blushed "I-" "Is itAron?" "no, i-it's not. I just-" "Oh dear, thats not verry helpfull, he loves you." "erk!" "is it someone we know?" "well, kinda, not really." "Is he in any of my classes?" "well, n-not exactly" All three of the girls cocked there heads to the side "Why, what do you mean?" "I-it's... a... g-girl." All at once, the girls mouths dropped "OMG! Who? Is it Carie D?" "No it-" "My! Is it Analeace?" "No it-" "I think I know who it is." "Jen, I-" "don't apologize, please. Shes cute, but shes not my type honey, trust me." "Oh dear, we seemed to have lost you. Who is it?" Kiya looked at her feet "i-it's Elana. S-she... kissed me. And I-" "woh woh woh! When did this happen? You never told me about this!" "every day since we first met." "Girl! Start from the begining." (Back in the cafateria) Elana walked in the cafateria and scaned for Kiya but couldn't find her "Hay! Elana! Come sit over here, c'mon, I won't bite" Elana quietly walked over to the table where Aron sat. "Hay!" Elana slightly raised her head so that he could see her eyes "Hello" "Damn!""excuse me?" "your eyes are really blue! Do you wear contacts? Your eye color doesn't look natural." "No I-" when she looked at his chest, shecould see a shimer of light " T-themirror." 'what?" "the mirror, I have to put it back together! I have to find all the peaces of the mirror!" "um. Ok""by the way, where is Kiya?" "oh, she went to the bathroom with Jen, Mika and Moka, they'll be back soon" "ok" Elana took out a peace of paper and wrote Arons' name on it "woh woh, what are you-" "don't get too excited lover boy, I don't like you" "then why are you wrighting my name on that paper?" "heh, i'm wrighting a client list. By the way, one of these days, i'm going to need that shard of glass in your chest, just a heads up." "erk! W-what the hell?" "never mind, forget it ok?" "ya, ok" ( back in the bathroom)"The morning Elana got here, I was waiting at the buss stop,as usual, then Elanawalked up and she didn't talk or anything, so I decided to introduce myself, so I did, then she did, then she looked at my neaklace and we talked for a while and I said I thoughtit sounded weard to think I have a dead ansestor living in my neaklace." "O k, so where is this going?" "Nono, just listen. So she said you know whats even wearder? And i'm like no, what then she said I think you verryattractive. So I'm like, I don't know how to respnd to that i'm sorry, so she said I had three choices. " Andthose were?" "1: To call her crazy and walk away" "No, you could never do something like that" "2:Thank her" "Well I sapose you could do that" "or 3: Kiss her" "Ohmy! Soyou kissed her?" "n-no! She kissedme and she tryed to turn me on andI-I think i'm falling in love with her.""Wait, she tryed to turn you on?" "Yes" "well, did she suceed?" "u-um, well.. I-I guess...yes." "How?" "um, feeling me up, biting my neck, kissing me nonstop, like when we saw you Jen, she-" "he he, I knew** s**omething was up." "oh my" "heh heh, so she was getin you off huh?" "geh?" "it's fine, totally natural, but, ifyour in love with her, then go for it. I can see in her eyes that shes in love with you, been in love with you for a while. So, have you asked her to kiss you yet?" "well, yes, b-but she tricked me! A-and the principal interupted us." "oh la la! A school room rumble!" "hay! You two get those toughts out of your mind rite now! Nothing really happened." "what ever, c'mon, lets go, i'm starved." "Yay! Lets eat lets eat!""y-ya, allright." "hay, remember that neaklace you have?" "ya, why?" "give one to Elana" "eh?" "ya! Do it girl" "o-ok"

Chapter 9

Kiya, Mika and Moka walked in the cafateria and headed toward the table. Elana lifted her head "Kiya!" Elana got up and ran over to Kiya "Kiya! look, I got to levle thirty-two!hah, im catching up to you. three more levles, and i'll be ahead of you." "oh dear, am afraid we don't understand" "Kiya looked up "Elana and I are in the magic club together, and since we got in, we have been battling eachother in wordspell. Im level thirty-four, and Elanas level thirty-two, so she has been tryng to bypass me. Haha" "wow! Really! Thats so cool! Hay, Kiya, im starving, lets go eat." "um, right... ok" Elana turned and started for the table untill she felt a tug on her arm "come with me, I have something for you." "um, ok" they walked out of the cafateria to Kiyas' locker "So, what is it?" Kiya took out two small black boxes from her locker. She opened the first one, whitch revealed a heart neaklace with a key hole in it. " This is sapose to be my hert, I have had it locked so I won't get hurt and I don't like opening it for people, but somehow you got into my heart without a key, but now," She put the neaklace on and smiled, then she opened the second box which revealed another neaklace, but it was in a key shape. Kiya took out the neaklace and placed it around Elanas neck "you have the key. This, this is the key to my heart. I said I don't like opening it for people, but for you, i'll make an ecception." Elana looked at the key and smiled "Thank you" "Ya, i'm happy to." "I love you Kiya" "uh! I-I um, will you..um kiss me?" Elana smiled and pushed Kiya up against the lockers "as you wish" Elana pasionatly kissed Kiya, while holding her hand, then she bit her neck and blew in her ear. "Gah! N-not h-here!" " why? Do I turn you on? Or just make you nervous?" "b-both... but, you can't, not right now." "verry well, anyway, let's go eat." "he he, ya, I guess we should go eat before lunch ends." They walkd in the cafateria together and sast down next to each other "So waht did you want to tell Elana?" Jen smiled "I think I know." "Jen-" "hehe please, don't, like I said, not a big deal." Aron raised an eyebrow "what? What are we talking about?" The twins smiled "If you catch on, fine, but for now, no ones tellin you." "fine" Jen smiled "so are you two?" Kiya blushed "w-well, I- I guess so... I don't really know. Elana?" "Thats your choice, do you want to?" "Y-yes, I do" "ok then." "Hayy! Whats going on?" Elana smiled, you still can't figure it out?" "uh-" "well, here's a hint" Elana turned to Kiya and kissed her. "Holy shit!" Mika and Moka smiled. Jen winked and smiled "hehe congrats." Kiya blushid "heh heh t-thanks, and anyway, Elana! Why did you kiss me in the cafateria? I let you kiss-" "heh heh I did more than kiss you" "erk!" " and anyway, I kissed you because I love you." "uh... um..." Aron was shocked "Woh! So you two are like going out now? Awsome! I get to see some Yuri after all!" "Hay! Aron you perv! No!" "hehe, he is funny Kiya." "ya ya" "so do you two have any plans for your first date?" "um well sorta." "Shes spending the weekend at my house." "oh la la!" Kiya blushed "y-ya." **rrriinngg! **"oh! Schools out, Yay! Summer! I am so goin to the beach! What do you guys say? Wana come with? Im goin tomorow" "yes! That sounds delightfull! Thank you for inviting us!" "cool! Kiya? Elana?" "That sounds nice, whatcha think Elana?" "anything for you" "yay! What about you Aron? Wanna come too?" "ya, shure, why not, it sounds fun"

Chapter 10

Elana and Kiya walked outside and waited for the bus, when it came, They got on and went to the back of the buss. "Hay, why do you like the back?" "Because, I like the darkness, does that bother you?" "what? Why would it?" "I don't know, but if you wanted me to like the light, I will obey. I will do as you will." "u-uh, ok, thats not weard at all." "No, it wasn't." "so, what's your mother like?" "um, I don't really know, like me, I guess." "Wow, then she's really prety then?" "you think i'm pretty?" "erk!" The bus stoped and they got off "Hay, you wanna come over to my house with me so I can go and get my clothes?" "ok, but, I wasn't planning on wearing any clothes tonight. Hehe" "Ehhhhh?" Kiya blushed "lets go" "verry well" Kiya and Elana turned and walked for a while untill they came to a large brown and black house "Here's home" "pretty house, my house is not as nice as yours" "huh? I thought my house was pretty normal" "that may be so, but my house is black, with dead roses in the front" "erk! Uh, ha ha thats creapy" "ya, no one takes the time to actually take care of the garden, and even if we try, they still keep dieing, so we just gave up" "oh, haha" Elana followed Kiya into her house "Mom! I'm home!" "ok dear, what do you want for dinner?" " actually i'm going over to my... best friends place for the weekend." "oh, allright" "mom! Come out and meet her!" "oh, ok." a lady walked out of the kicthen

"oh, hello dear, how are you?" "verry good , thank you m'am, it's nice to meet you." "oh my, how polite, no, the pleasure's all mine" The lady was tall, had pale skin, black eyes, and brown eyes. "my goodness, you are beautiful!" "so are you ma'm, I can see where Kiya gets her looks form. "oh my, you flater me, so are you new at school?" "no, not really. I came here a few months back. Kiya actually is at my bus stop, so she taked to me there and we became friends." "well thats nice of her, would you like some moon cakes? I just took them out of the oven!" "oh! Yes please." "um, Elana, i'm going to get my clothes together ok?" "ya, i'll be right there" Kiya went up to her room and Elana walked into the kitchen "So, whats your name ma'm?" "oh, I'm Jenabee!" "hi." "and I know you!" "uh-" "your Elana!" "yaa, ok, well i'm going up to Kiyas' room." Elana walked up the stairs and throught a long hallway that led into Kiyas' room "Hay, what pajamas should I bring? This nightgown my mom got me, or this weard thing my dad got for me?" Kiya held up a long white nightgown and a black longeray " like I said, you arent going to need pajamas, but if you must, the black one." "ok" Kiya stuffed the longeray on her bag and ran downstairs with Elana "ok, i'm going mom!" "ok! Bye sweeti! By Elana" "bye" Elana and Kiya walked outside and looked up "its getting dark" Kiya said timidly "I know, thats my favorite time of day" "night?" "yup, why? are you afraid of the dark?" "er! I just, don't like it." "you'll be fine, and in any case, my house is darker" "yeesh!" "what?" "n-nothing, nevermind" Kiya and Elana walked up to the dark house and opened the door "mom, i'm home" "allright, what do you guys want for dinner?" "I don't care" "allright, hmmm, how about ebist biscuits and moon cakes?" "ya, that sounds good, does that sound ok Kiya?" "eh? Y-ya sounds ok." "Oki doki! You two girls have fun! Oh! I allmost forgot, aren't you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?" Kiya blushed "ehh? w-w-what?" "heh heh, I don't know, are you going to introduce me to yours?" "ha ha, smart ass, ya, this is Dianna" "hay girls" "hay" "oh, h-hi" " Ok, your turn" " This is Kiya, shes in my class." "eh? Oh! H-hello, nice to meet you ma'm." "Please, call me Lacey." "um.. ok" "wow, shes a cute one sweeti." "I know right" " You scored big time, I wouldn't let this one go" "never" " so you guys kissed yet?" " w-w-w-whaattt?" " heh, yup" "ehhh?" "well you two have fun tonight" "ehh?" "we will" Elana grabed Kiyas hand and ran upstairs. "so this is my room." "wow! I-its beautiful! I mean, a little dark, but" "I like the dark." "oh, heh heh" "you scared?" "w-w-what? N-no, if course not" Elana smerked "You wanna know why I like the dark?" Kiya blushed " u-um, why?" Elana took off her shoes, shirt, and socks. "eh?" "let me show you" Elana walked up to Kiya and pushed her on the soft silky bed "gah!" Elana climbed on the bed and started kissing Kiya, and soon enough Elana had managed to remove all of Kiyas clothes and they were under the covers. "gah! H-how did you manage to-" "a good magiction never reveals her secreats." "ah!" "what? You hot now?" "n-gah! Ahh!" "good, lets get to the good part allready." She then reached down between her thighs and started rubbing. Kiya started moaning. "P-Please...Stop" Kiya grabed onto the back of the bed "Why? We haven't even gotten to the best part yet" Elana said grinning. She then kissed her deeply and started moving her finger in and out of her. Kiya cried out "n-no... p-please s-sto-p." Elana smerked "dp you really wand me to stop?" a tear roled down Kiyas face. She opened one eye slightly then yelped "...gah! N-no...I... I don't" Elana smiled and used her other hand to grab one of Kiya's breasts. Kiya yelled in pleasure this time. Elana grinned even more and started to suckle Kiya's brests. Kiya's face turned bright red in the moonlight but Elana didn't care. She always wanted to do this to Kiya, all her dreams, and all she fantasized about, was Kiya. Elana closed her eyes and smiled. She was winally in bed with her, the only person in the world she wanted to be with, the first and only one she loves, it was finally happening. Elana didn't want this moment to end. Kiya yelled in pleasure for one last time and Elana felt wetness between Kiyas thighs. Elana licked her fingers and said, "Well...That didn't take long." She smiled. Kiya's face was still red and as she was breathing hard. "E-l-a-n-a... I- what was." Elna smiled and kissed Kiyas chest once more "gah!" "I love you Kiya" "I- Love- you- too." Kiya said trying to steel back her breath.

Chapter 11

Elanas' mom set the table and wiped her hands on her black apron and turned to the starecase "Kiya! Elana! Dinner! Come wash your hands now!" "allright! Give us a minute!" Elana stood up from the bed and streached "Kiya, it's time for dinner, put this on and go wash up. I'll meet you down there" Kiya stood up and walked over to the chair with the dress on it " o-ok" Elana walked into the bathroom and turned on the water and got in the shower. Kiya put the dress back down on the chair and walked into the bathroom "E-Elana?" "hm?" "w-was this, your... you know... your first... t-" " no, it's not. I slept with someone else long ago" Kiya blushed "h-how long ago?" "a while back." "oh" Kiya looked to the ground "Kiya?" "y-yes?" "care to join me?" "erk! U-um... s-shure" Kiya droped the blanket she had put around her and walked in the shower. Elana smiled and pulled Kiya in closer then kissed her tenderly. Kiya threw her hands around Elanas' neck and closed her eyes

Chapter 12

Elanas' mother walked to the end of the staircase and cocked her head "Elana? Kiya? Whats taking so long?" "give us another minute!" "allright dear! Do you and Kiya want a salad with the curi?" "yes please!" "verry well!" (back upstairs) "we should get dressed and get down to dinner, my mom will get curious." Kiya smiled "allright, this is a lovely dress" Kiya held up a black dress with a white neck and a red rose stiched on the bottom "thank you, I stiched it myself" "really? Wow! Its amazing!" "mm, I have to warn you, my mother speaks verry formaly" "oh... ok" Kiya threw on the dress and put on a pair of black heels and sat on the chair in front of the large mirror that hung from her wall. Elana threw on a black dress that mached Kiyas and walked over to her "may I brush you hair?" "um, y-yes" Elana took a gold brosh and slowly brushed Kiyas' long purple hair then took a black ribbon and tied the hair into a bun then she placed a black net over the bun and pined it " do you like it?" "yes, you did a lovely job" Elana walked over to her bed and brought over a black box with a rose on it " here, this is a gift from me to you" Elana opened the box and removed a rose hair clip nad placed it on the bun "i-its beautiful!" Kiya and Elana walked down the stairs to the large dining room suprised to see a half a dozen people sitting at the table "um, mom, what are they doing here?" "um, they suprised me, so, we are going to have something a little bit fancier, if you dont mind" "of course not" "oh! You two match perfectly! You both look stuning " Kiya blushed "t-thank you" Elana turned her head to Kiya and smiled "whats wrong?" she whispered " um, these people... they... s-scare me." Elana smerked and cluched Kiyas hand "do you want me to invite Mika, Moka, Jen, and Aron? The girls can stay the night, and Aron can come for dinner" "r-really? B-but... the dining room is-" "you havent seen the other kitchen yet, have you?" "uh-" " this one is mine." They walked upstairs and came to a wooden door "are you shure this is allright?" Elana opened the door and walked in "of course, go call them" "um, o-ok" Elana turned and walked to the kitchen "lets see, hmmm, a light broth for an apatizer, a small salad, and a stew? Ya, that sounds nice... hmmm, what would they like to drink? Oh! I think I still have some sparkling cider... ya, that works" Elana set the table and started the meal then walked out to greet her guests.

Kiya got to the phone and called Jen "hello, Maker resadence, this is Jen speaking" "um, h-hi Jen, it's Kiya" "oh! Hi! So, hows it going over at Elanas'? Get lucky yet? Haha!" "erk! um... w-well... uh... I-" "you did! Didnt you!" "um... y-yes... I... love her" "awww! Oh! Hay why'd you call?" "oh right! Um, will you come over to Elanas and spend the night? Elana is making dinner a-and -" "um, ya, I guess so, i'll be there in ten minutes ok? Then you have to tell me everything" "o-ok, um! W-weare something nice ok? It's a formal dinner" "oh... fine!" "ok, bye" Kiya hung up the phone and diled it again "hello, Stellar resadence, this is Moka" "H-hi Moka, it's Kiya" "oh my! Hello! How may I help you dear?" "u-um, can you and Mika spend the night at Elanas? Elana is making dinner and Jen is coming too" "oh yes! Of course. Give me five minutes allright?" "ya, ok, oh! Weare something nice, its a formal dinner" "verry well, goodbye" Kiya hung up the phone and diled the phone once more " Hello, Lagino resadence, this is Mary speaking" "um, hello mrs. Lagino, its Kiya, is Aron there?" "yes, one moent" "hello? This is Aron" "hi Aron" "oh, hi Kiya, hows the sleepover, get lucky?" "ehhhh? grrrr! Thats none of your business! Hay, would you like to come over for dinner at Elanas? Elanas cooking dinner rite now and the others are coming too." "shure, be over in a bit" "ok, hay, weare something nice, it's a formal dinner" "ok, bye" Kiya hung up the phone and ran to the door "they said yes!" "I know" "you-" Elana smiled and kissed Kiya on her cheek "why wonder? Didn't I tell you? A good magition never reveals her secreats" "hmmm, I sapose so" **knock knock ****knock! **Elana turned and opened the door "hiya!" "good evening, please come this way" "mk" Elana turned and walked down the narow hallway and up the stairs "please set your belongings here and follow me to the living room" "k..." Jen leaned over to Kiya "shes kinda scary, her house gives me the creaps!" she whispered "mm, yes, but I love her" "please sit here and enjoy the movie. Dinner won't be done for awhile, so please help yourself to the orderver on the table" "wow! Fancy! Thanks Elana!" Elana turned and walked out of the room ' Jen, Mika, Moka, Aron, and most likely there parents all have peaces of the mirror, if they eat the food, I can remove the shards without killing them or raising saspicion' soon everyone was gahered in the living areaand was gobbleing down the apatizers "oh my! These are delicious!" the twins said in perfect muce "ya, these are wasome" "there really good Elana" "thank you, i'm glad you enjoyed them" Elana turned from the group and entered the kitchen "Gano return Siana Theon" Elana walked back out. Everyone was frozen and hade a glowing peace on there stomach. Elana walked past each of them and stuck her hand into each of the holes and removed each peace of the mirror, then ran downstairs and did the same with the guests downstairs, then turned to her mother "hm, yours is in your chest, thats rare" Elana removed the shard and ranto her room "ok, I have the feathers, the eyes and the frame, I also have gathered nine of the bloodstones, Kiya has two beaces of the mirror and the last bloodstone... but where-" Elana looked in her mirror and touched her face " my... eye... Clasta prick Domena" a black string peaced her eye and removed the two peces from her eye "there, how am I going to get Kiyas peaces?" Elana walked back in the room with her guests and the spell wore off "wow! Dude! I suddenly just got really hungary! Anyone else feel that way?" everyone nodded "well, thats good, dinner is ready" everyone sat at the table and ate. Everyone finishe up and said goodbye to Aron "bye Aron, see you monday" "bye!" the door shut and Mika smiled "lets go up to Elanas room and talk" "oh my yes! We could play twentyone questions" "verry well, lets go" veeyone followed Elana and Kiya up to Elanas room "wow! What happened to this mirror?" Elana looked at the mirror, whitch, when she hadleft was in a bunch of peaces, but now, everything had fused together "t-twenty-three peaces to go" "huh?" "n-nothing do you mind if I take a shower before we start?" "my, of course not, please go on" "thank you" Elana walked in the bathroom and got in the shower.

"well my dear, Jen told us you got lucky this afternon, what happened?" "w-w-what? Grrr! Jen you taddle tale!" "he he, so what happened?" "mm, w-well, we got home, she kissed me, and... i-it just happened. Then we took a shower" "together?" "mhm" "awww! Kawai! so romantic!" "he he ya, shes really nice" "do you love her? Even tho you have only known each other for a few moths?" "y-yes, I am in love with her. I want to spend an eternity with her, nd now, sence we... you know... I think we are going to be closer now" "thats sweet" Kiya got up and removed herclothing and her hair peaces "oh la la! Are we striping now?" Jen joked "oh ha ha, no, i'll be back" "where are you going dear?" Kiya smiled "taking a shower" Kiya walked in the bathroom and got in the shower with Elana "what are you doing in here?" "I wanted to be with you, I missed you" Elana smiled "I haven't even been in here twenty minutes" "well, I-I love you... .so... I want to be with you allways" Elana gasped "I love you too" "if anything ever happened to my mom, c-can I live with you?" "of course!" Kiya smiled and threw her hands around Elanas' neck and kissed her tenderly. They got out of the shower, dried off, got dressed and walked out of the bathroom. "is anyone up for cookies? I made some the other day, I have milk too" "ya, shure" Elana walked out and got the cookies. "have fun?" "yes."

Chapter 12

"so, wha'd you two lovebirds do huh?" "we talked... and kissed... and, well, I know if something happens to my mother, I have somewhere to live" "holy shit!" "what?" "knock on wood! Hurry!" "why? You'll jincks it" Kiya giggled "no it won't, I don't beleave in stuff like that." Elana walked back in the room with the cookies and the milk here we go, so... what did you guys want to do?" " lets play twenty-one questions" " whats that?" " it's when everyone takes a vote, and the person wo gets picked has to answer twenty-one questons, and they have to be truthfull to orelse you'll get shocked by this band" Jen held up a silver meatle band " w-why so brutal?" Elana wraped her arms around Kiya and softly kissed her neck "t'll be fine. If it hurts, i'll make shure to make you feel better later" Kiy closed her eyes and took a deep breath "o-ok" Jen put a band on everyone and smiled "ok! Mika, who do you want to ask a question?" " Kiya" "eh? Y-yes?" "is your mom single?" "what? Your into my mom? No! No shes not! She's married!" "Oh, damn!" "hehe, ok, Kiya your turn" "Elana. Why did you come to this town?" Elana fround "why do you want to know that?" " I just do" "hmm, I...can't tell you yet" "why? I know nothing about you!" " you know more than you think" "what is that? What kind of answer is that?" "it's answer. All you need to know right now is that I love you and that I will die for you, I will kill for you, I will do anything and everything for you." "fine, whatever" Kiya snaped her head aeound and scooted farther away from Elana. Elana grabbed Kiyas arm and yanked her back "h-hay! What are you-" " you don't beleave me... let me show you how much I care" "what are you-" "whatever you guys do, don't scream" Jen cocked her head "at what?" Elana fround and walked backwards " you must promise not to tell anyone, it could ruine my plans" "ok, ok we promise, we promise! Just show us! Tell us!" Elana took a black sheet off of a cage and took out a raven "this is Lahna" "this is it?" " heh, this isn't the half of it" "what?" Elana smerked "i'm a witch" "Jen raised an eyebrow "a wich? Right, so, prove it" "do you mind if I borrow your soul for a moment, it will be a big help" "whatever" Elana held her hand out and let the raven land in front of Jen "I made this birds eyes, she can steel your soul" "whatev- I-I can't move... why can't I-" "shhh, it'll all be over soon" the raven closed it's eyes and Jen fell over. "J-Jen?" Moka exclaimed "w-what did you do to her?" "I took her soul, wanna see?" "I-" "return" the raven flew back to Elana and landed on her sholder. Eland grabed the wings and plucked a feather, then cracked it's neck. Mika gasped "what? Do you want Jen? Or the bird?" Elana broke off the head and a small shimmer of light floated out "here it is, return to your body, dwell, and walk the earth once more, oh lost soul" the light glowed and floated over Jens body, then landed. Jen gasped for air "w-w-what happened? I-I died!" 'heh, yes, you did." "you witch! Damn you!" Kiya started to tear up "Kiya, is everything allright?" Kiya stood up and ran to the bathroom "Kiya!" "let it be" "no! Go fix it!" "fine" Elana stood up and knocked on the door " Kiya, honey come out" there was no answer "Kiya, come out, or i'm coming in" once again there was no answer "fine, i'm coming in" Elana closed her eyes and walked throughthe door "w-what do you want?" "kiss me" "no! Your a witch! A witch!" "yes, I am" " why are you here, and tell me the truth Elana!" "I was cursed to the feauture." "what?" "a man cursed me. He said if my mirror ever got broken, I would be cursed to the feauture, and to break the curse, I must wright a cliet lisa and put the mirror back together, I allmost have all of the peaces, but, the curse, turned out to be the greatest blessings I have ever had" "y-your from the- thats who you-" "yes. I love you Kiya. I want you to be with me, forever" " I-I love you too" Kiya threw her arms around Elana and embraced her "but what about-" "there memories will be whiped when we walk back outside" "o-ok" Kiya and Elana walked out holding hands "awww, you two are so cute!" Kiya fround and cocked her head, then Elana leaned over and whispered in Kiyas ear "they don't remember anything, I erased their memories, don't worry" Kiya smiled and sat down. Elana yaned and sstreached "hay, lets go to bed, I mean hay, were gong to the beech tomorow" "yay!" "heh, and I get to see Kiya in a swimsuit... i'd rather her naked, but..." "Elana!" "haha, ok, ok" Kiya and Elana climbed into Elanas bed" "you guys just have to pull the extra beds out from under the bed" "wow! These are so soft!" "well, I would hope so. They were made by Dr. Wnchester of Switzerland" "um Jen?" Kiya looked over at her friends "what? There allready asleep? No way!" "ya, and we should gey some sleep to. I love you Kiya. Goodnight" "night, I love you too." soon the girls were fast asleep.

Chapter 13

Elana slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. 'wow, who knew that I would be in a bed with a beautiful girl, sourrounded by friends. I... I don't wanna go home, but... I don't belong here. This isn't rite.' she thought to herself. Elana slowly got up from the bed and tip-toed over to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Back outside all of the girls were waking up, or at least, Kiya was. Kiya sat up and streached "Elana?" she whispered. Kiya got up and took off her clothes and went into the bathroom. "good morning Elana. Mind if I join you?" "morning. No, of course not. Jump in" "thanks" "y'no, you didn't have to get up. I mean, I was going to go make breakfast before we went to the beach" "hay, Jen and I were thinking, mabey we could spend a few nights there" "if thats what you want to do, ok" "yay!" "haha, so you awake?" Kiya smiled and closed her eyes "mhm!" " good, you can help me with the rice" "okay" Kiya threw her hands around Elanas neck "im glad I met you" Elana ut her hands around Kiyas waist and smiled "me to. I guess, this wasn't a curse after all." "who cursed you?" Elana frouned "if I tell you... you will hate me" "what? Thats obsured" " i'll tell you... later, ok?" "allright" Elana steped closer and tenderly kissed Kiyas' soft lips. "we should go and make breakfast, don't you think?" "ya, lets go" Kiya and Elana walked out and got dressed then continued to the kitchen. Kiya started the rice, and Elana set the tale and poured the beverages. "ow!" Kiya yelped. Elana walked over to Kiya "whats wrong?" "I burnt my finger! Oww! It hurts." she cried. Elana smiled and took the hand "I'll make you feel better" "huh?" Elana kissed her hand and slowly incher her way up Kiyas am to her neck "gah! n-" Elana grebed Kiyas waist and pulled her in "b-bit it's so- erly- in- the – morning" "I don't care" Elana pushed Kiya onto the couch that was behind the table and got on top "ah!" Kiya was breathing hard. Elanas mom walked in the room with a cup pf coffee "oh my, I seem to be interrupting someting" Kiya sat up "uh... um... er... uh... well... you see-" "sorry mom, did you need something?" "ya, sorry, I was wondering if you were making breakfast for your friends... but, I see that you are so, save me a boul" "ok" Elanas mom walked out and shut the door. Elana got up and helped Kiya to her feet " come on, lets go wake everyone up k?" "ya, o-ok" Kiya and Elana walked into the dark room. Kiya bent down and shook Jen "pst! Hay, time to get up" "nnnnn... I don't want no picked yams" "what?" Elana smiled and claped her hands "ok people! wake up! Time yo get up! Come on, come on, move it, move, come on people les go!" he three girls poped out of bed and stood up straight "w-why the hell'd you wake us up for? It's still dark out! "no, sorry tobreak it to you, but it's the middle of the day" "whhhaaaattt? How do you get up in the morning if you can't see the light?" "... y'no, I really haven't figured that out yet" "augh!" "put your swim suit on under your clothes, were leaving after breakfast" "verry well" Elana and Kiya walked back to the kitchen and sat at the table, waiting for the others to walk in. Kiya turned to Elana "E-Elana?" Elana turned and smiled "ya?" "uh-um... about your mirror" Elana frouned and her face became very tence and serious "what about it?" "what happens when you put it back together? Will you be able to stay... or will you go back?" "I-I don't know what will happen, All that matters is life rite now" Elana grabed Kiyas hand and tightly squeezed it " I love you Kiya." "I love you too" "hay dar!" "goodmorning everyone" "hehe, Mika, Moka, it's the afternoon" "oh dear!" "eat up everyone. We are leaving soon" "alrighty then!" Kiya locked onto Elanas eyes and smiled 'im so verry glad I met her, I love her so much. Will she leave me to back to the past? Or is she going to stay with me? My mom would send me to a convent if she found out that I was dating! Let allone a girl! Oh well, I gotta let go. I have to live my life 'now' i can't worry about the feauture' "Kiya are you ok?" "hm? Oh! Y-ya! Haha sorry"

Chapter 14

The five girls got off the bus and stared at the endless beaches and stores "wow!" Jen exclaimed "Okinawa rocks!" "yes, but it's a shame that Aron could not join us" oh my, yes, your right" "wow, you two speak way to formally." "what?" "oh dear!" "were so very sorry!" "we don't mean to" "yes, it's just how we were raised!" "that's right, were so very sorry! Does it bother you?" "yes, yes, does it? If so" "we can try to make it up to you!" "uh... n-no, its alright" Jen replied "thank you" the two girls said. "this way, our hotel is that big one there" "Elana! It's huge! It must have cost a fortune! Please tell me you got a regular room" "ha ha, sorry, no, I didn't. I got the biggest suite they had" "eh?" "hm? Whats the matter sweetie?" "uh-uh- n-nothing... it's nothing... really. So we are all sleeping in one big suite?" "what? Ha ha, no, of course not. I had to get two suites, and there both connected" "oh! That sounds delightful!" "ha ha, I hope you guys enjoy, but Kiya and I have dibs on the room with the rose bath" ha ha, OK So what does the other room have?" "a plasma screen .TV A mini bar, snack fridge, and a hot tub" "oh! This shall bet the first time we have ever" "been in a room so" "elegant! And big" "thank you so very much" the twins said. Jen burst out laughing "awww! You guys are so cute!" "pardon?" " how sometimes you finish each others sentences and sometimes you two are in perfect muse! It's just so cute! Plus, to make it even cuter you are two very attractive identical twins! And you are always holding hands! So cute!" Moka smirked "heh, that's not all we do" "Moka!" "what?" "there still children!" "yo! Who the hell are you calling children?" Jen snapped "oh dear, I guess your right, but what about" " Elana and Kiya?" "yes" "hmm, ha ha I highly doubt they are" "still children" "but we know for a fact" "Jen is still a child" Jen cocked her head "huh/ what are you guys talking about?" the other four girls bent there heads down **sigh** " Elana, Mika, Moka... I don't think she'd understand even if we told her straight out" "ya, your probably right. Even if we told her in deep detail, she still wouldn't understand" "yes, I suppose.. lets go in already" "indeed, I want to go swimming' "and we're hungry" "OK, lets go then" "hayyyyy! You guys aren't giving me enough credit! Hay! Come on! What are you guys talking about? Hay come on please!" the five girls walked in the hotel and went to the front desk. "hello, I'm ms. Elana Rommel, I have reservations" "oh yes, right this way." the girls followed the lady to the sixth floor " OK, here we are" the girls looked at the numbers on the door. The numbers were 665 and 666. Elana sighed "what is it about this number, it keeps following me" "this is so creepy" "oh dear" "wow, you got some bad luck don't ya Elana" "ha ha, ya, I guess so, but I've got Kiya, so I'm happy" "aww that's cute" "um... heh heh, l-lets go in now... people are starting to stare" "oh dear!" "if they wanna stare, lets give them something to stare at" "huh?" you three go in and settle down, we'll go get us some lunch" " allrighty then" "very well" "return soon" "yes, soon" The three girls walked in the room; Kiya and Elana were left in the long hall "w-what are we doing out here?" "nothing" "eh? Then why are we standing out here? So people could stare at something... interesting" "what are you talking-" Elana pinned Kiya to the wall and smirked " your hearts pounding faster than normal, why is that?" Kiya blushed and turned her head to the side and closed her eyes "E-Elana... n-no... s-stop" Elana smiled and lifted Kiyas skirt to her thigh. Kiya yelped "w-what are you-" Elana licked the side of her face and kissed her neck "gah!" Somehow, Elana managed to get her room door open. Elana closed the door behind her and pushed Kiya on the bed "gah! N-no..." "shh, we wouldn't want the others to hear us, now would we" "n-" "Hats what I thought" Elana unbuttoned Kiyas shirt and kissed her chest. Kiya yelped and put her hands on Elanas forehead, trying to break free "s-stop!" Kiyas hands became warm then a green glow surrounded her hands and shocked Elana so much, she flew backwards through the wall. Elana got up and walked back in the room, she raised her hands and said a chant, then the wall was fixed. Kiya sat up from the bed and looked at her hands "w-what was-" " I thought I had more time" "had more time? With what?" "the human you" "the... what? What are you talking about?" "your not human, I had a feeling you were the hundredth decedent, but I wasn't sure" "what? What are you talking about?" Elana walked over to the bed and frowned "eh? W-what is going on? Ealana! Tell me whats going on!" Kiya went to hit Elana, but Elana caught her hand and pulled her to her feet "ah! S-stop! That hurts! Let go of me!" Kiya struggled to break free form Elanas grasp, but couldn't. Elana pulled Kiya in closer to her and embraced her "let me!-" "no. Let me hold you for a little while longer" "huh?" Kiya felt something wet fall on her shoulder "E-Elana? Whats-" Kiya managed to look up and see Elana crying. "Elana? Why are you crying?" "I'm- so- sorry- Kiya" "what?" "I-I killed them, I killed them both!" Kiyas eyes widened w-what? Who? Killed who?" Elana let go of Kiya; Kiya backed up into the wall "w-what did you do?" "it's my fault... that you have that power" "what?" "where I was from... originally... well, the point is, I met Eric and Jessica" "what?" "I lived in that time. I led them into my trap, and ate Jessica soul, or so I thought. If it's true that a peace of her soul remained in the mirror, if it's put back together, they could both be brought back to life... but, they wouldn't return to my aria, they would stay her" "y-you killed..." " Please, Kiya... you have to understand" "what don't I-" "how was I suppose to know that Eric's one hundredth decedent was a female! And how was I suppose to know that she was beautiful! And how was I suppose to know that I would fall in love with her! How was I suppose to know that I would fall in love with the one thing I swore I would take revenge on? Tell me! Tell me dam it!" Elana fell to her knees and cried. Her body shook violently and her hands hurt from clenching them so hard "E-Elana" Kiya dropped to her knees in front of Elana and tipped her chin "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I didn't know... please Kiya, please forgive me" " Elana, please stop crying, that was years ago. I am not mad, I am surprised It takes way more that that to get me angry" "Kiya, I-" Kiya held Elanas head and kissed her "Elana, I love you" "I-" **riiinngg!** Kiya turned and grabbed her phone "Hello, yes, this is Kiya" "ms. Kiya, I'm afraid your mother has been in a terrible accident" "a-accident? What kind of accident?" " she got caught in the middle of a gun fight. She was walking home from the store and-" "what? Is she OK? Where is she?" "shes in the local hospital right now, they took her to the O.R... I'm sorry miss, they don't think shes going to make it. You might want to come down here and say goodbye" Kiya hung up the phone and dropped it "Kiya? Whats the matter?" Kiya slowly turned around and wobbled over to Elana "Kiya?" Kiyas eyes filled with tears and she fell into Elanas arms "Kiya! What going on?" Elana barely could make out what Kiya was saying through the tears and heavy breathing "m-m-my m-mom... s-s-she- i-is-not going- to- make-it!" "what?" "a-cc e-dent... gu-n- fight... she- got- caught i-n- the- mi-idle- o-f it!" "oh my god! Come on lets go, we have to go to the hospital!" Elana grabbed Kiyas hand and transported to the hospital. The two girls ran up to the desk "yes? May I help you?" "wheres my mom!" "um, excuse me?" "you- bitch! Where is my mom! What room is she in?" "Kiya! Calm down!" "miss, I am going to have to ask you to be quiet, your disturbing the other patients" "I don't give a flying fuck about the other fucking patients! Find out what fucking room my mother is in! Hurry the fuck up you lazy ass fucking bitch!" "ma'm! Please calm down" "a tall man walked out holding some papers "now, who is your mother?" "Mary Shane." "oh, by any chance are you Kiya?" "yes! You bastard! So share is my mother?" "please follow me" the girls followed the doctor to a small room in the back. The doctor stopped and turned to the girls "I'm sorry, she doesn't have much longer, twenty-five minutes is the best we can do" Kiya held Elanas hand and started to tear up, then they walked in. Kiyas mom opened her eyes and smiled "I'm sorry honey, I won't be here- for your birthday... tomorrow" "mom please-" "shh" Mary reached under her pillow and ruled out two small boxes "happy birthday dear, please, open them" Kiya started to cry "Sweetie, please don't cry, open them up" Kiya took the wrapping paper off the first box and opened it. She pulled out a gold bracelet with eighteen charms on it. " I have been adding a charm to this bracelet for eighteen years, each one I put on there, was for each one of your birthdays. And there all lockets. They all have a picture of us together. Open the other box" Kiya opened the second box. Her eyes widened, then she looked back at her mother "happy birthday sweetie This the key to your house. You live fairly close to our house, it's only a few blocks away, I mean it's a little dark... but I'm sure you'll like it" Kiya closed the box and embraced her mother "pleased don't go" her mom smiled " I love you sweetie" then she closed her eyes. And died "mom? Mom? Mom! p,ease! No!" Elana held Kiyas arms and pulled her out of the room "no! Mom! Please! Let go! Let go god damn it!" Elana turned Kiya around and embraced her "shh, it's OK It's OK" Elana and Kiya left the hospital and called the other " good afternoon, this is Mika" "h-hay, change of plans... I'm not staying at the hotel ,if you guys still want to, OK" "what? What happened?" "my mother just died" "oh my god! I am so sorry! Is there anything I can do?" "stay at the hotel, have fun, please" "i mean, I would much rather be with you... but, we'll respect your wishes" "thank you, goodbye" Kiya hung up the phone and waved down a taxi "Where are we going Kiya?" "the store, my mom gave me house, I have to decorate it... she would have wanted that" "are you sure?" "ya, I have some cash plus money I have saved up and put on a card, plus I will have to sell some of moms things, so..." " alright" the girls got in the taxi and told the driver to go to ' dekors dream' "OK!" the man said happily " so you girls having a good day?" the girls looked up but didn't speak "uh... heh heh, I'm Joe! Whats your names?" once again, silence Elana looked up "stop talking to us" "huh? um... o-OK" the taxi driver stopped "no charge" Elana turned to the man and gave him a fifty dollar bill "what? A fifty?" "thank you for your servises" "um-" "good day" Elana turned from the cab and followed Kiya to dekors dream. "so, first the colors" "I like black" "ha ha, we'll get to the darker colors in a sec k?" "ya, OK" so hear is a photograph of the house. I like the color on the outside, don't you? It'd dark, but not to dark" "I like it... Can I go and choose some plants for the front?" "ya! That sounds nice. Lets meet in furniture OK?" "OK" Kiya stood in front of the many colors, trying to choose one for the dining room, and Elana went over to the flowers. "excuse me, do you have any rose bushes?" "yes, we do. We have black, white red, pink, and yellow" "hmm, can I have two red and two black?" "yes, of course, is that all?" "no, also six lavender plants, four tulips, and one bamboo bowl" "OK, when do you want these in?" "today, hairs the address, have your people put them in now" "OK, that will be $29.42" "thank you" Elana walked over to Kiya, who was still choosing colors "got them yet?" yes! no... kinda. I have this darker tan color for the hall, and this dark blue for the dining room... do you mind looking for doors, windows, tiles, rugs, and audiences?" "sure" "thanks Elana" "I love you" "erk! I-I love you to" Elana smiled and walked to the doors. She immediately saw a door that was perfect "excuse me! Is this one still available?" a slender man came over and looked over at the tag "yup! You interested miss?" "yes" it was a mahogany wood door with fogged glass. "what about the door nobs?" "oh, here are the choices" "I'll take number three" "OK, so when do you want it in?" "now" "huh?" "hairs the address, go put it in now" the guy raised an eyebrow then shrugged "alright, that will be $12.02" Elana gave him the amount and walked over to the windows. She bought windows, appliances, rugs tiles, and a few extra things and headed over to the furniture Kiya ran over to Elana "hay! You get everything?" "yup" " OK, when are they putting everything in?" "now" "now?" now" "how?" " I told them to" "oh.. OK.. I got the colors, finally" "good" Kiya and Elana got everything they needed and some extra decorations and left "lets go to the grocery store, we can stalk up on food" "OK" they walked into 'the BIG mini mart' and got fruits, vegetables, milk, juices, soda, meat, deserts, fish, eggs, cheese, etc. And walked out. "wow, I'm tired" Elana smirked and grabbed Kiyas free hand "huh? What are you-" " I want to hold your hand" "but-" "that's not a problem is it?" "eh? Um, n-no... of course not!" " I love you" Kiya looked at the ground "how can you say such heavy things so lightly?" " because it's you, I am not embarrassed to say that I am madly head over heals in love with you, your the one... I love you" Kiya looked up and started to cry " why? It's immoral." "what is?" "to love someone of the same sex" "says who?" " the Bible says that it's wrong." " isn't it free choice?" Kiya looked to the ground "I don't believe in that stuff anyway" " I'm starting to wonder" "Kiya, I'm a witch, not a reincarnation of he son of God, or whatever" " I-I know that" " do you want to be with me?" "of course I do!" "then I'm sorry, your going to have to go against some of your beliefs" "will you ever leave me?" "no! Of course not" " then, it's OK with me" Kiya squeezed Elanas hand and smiled. Elanas eyes widened then she smiled "hay, lets kill some time" "huh?" "ya, we bought a bookshelf, it wouldn't be right if it stayed bare" " um, OK... where do you wanna go?" "hmm, oh! Lets go to gamers" "OK" Kiya and Elana walked into the small store. In this store, there were mangas, anime, cosplay, computer games, video games, and other stuff an otaku would go crazy for. Kiya went straight to the BL novels (BL stands for boys love or Yaoi, which is guy on guy) and Elana got some animes "hay Elana! What animes did you get?" Kiya shouted " just a couple Yaoi, a couple Yuri, and a few Shonen ai." "ha ha, so technically, all of the perverted stuff?" Elana smiled and closed her eyes "you bet! Same with you huh? Over there looking at BL novels" " you bet!" In the end, they ended up walking out with thirteen bags from gamers, some food, and some decorations for the rooms " Elana, can we go home yet?" Elana looked at her watch and smiled "yup" Elana gave the taxi driver the directions and sat back. Kiya sat up quickly "hay! Where are we going? Your house is the other street" " I never said I was going to my house... right now. Ha ha, I'm going to go home to get clothes" "what?" The taxi driver drove in front of the house then drove away. Kiya stood there and looked at the house "how did you" Elana smirked "forget it, wanna go inside?" Kiya nodded her head and walked in. everything hey had ordered not even five hours ago was there and put together "welcome home" Kiya threw her arms around Elana and passionately kissed her " thank you, I-I love... you.. Elana... I-I love you" Elana slammed Kiya into the wall and pinned her hands "ah! W-what are you-" "I love you so much" Elana kissed her neck and lifted Kiyas skirt "nah! M-aah!" "whats the matter? Nervous?" "n-no!" Elana smiled and pushed her on the couch and got on top of her "p-please wait" " I don't want to wait, I can't resist you" Elana started to unbutton Kiyas shirt when the door bell rang "dam it all! Who the hell could it be now! I am so sick and tired of getting interrupted! It's starting to piss me off!" Elana got up and opened the door "OK! What do you-" Elana froze and backed up "w-what? H-how is this possible? Y-you can't... still be alive... I-I saw you die... your dead.. Th-this is impossible!" "Hello Elana"

Chapter 15

Kiya ran to the door "Elana whats wrong? Um.. hi" "Hello Kiya" Kiya leaned over to Elana "um... Elana, who is this?" Elana backed up more until she hit the wall " Eric" Kiya cocked her head "Eric?" Eric entered the room and shut the door " Hello Kiya, I'm Eric Mansner." Kiya eyes widened. She snapped her head around and stared at Kiya "Elana?" Elana sunk to the ground and started to cry "Elana!" Elana curled into a ball and tucked in her head "no... no... wake up... wake up... please... no... go home... wake up... I-It's just a dream, a bad dream... so please... wake up wake up!" Kiya ran over to Elana "Elana! Shh, breath! Come on Elana, it's OK, your OK" Elana looked up at Kiya and threw her arms around her. Eric flew between them and threw Elana to the other side "Stay away!" Kiya tried to run to Elana but was held back by Eric " Elana! Elana!" "no! Kiya, stop it! Forget it! She can't be trusted." "what the hell old man? And aren't you suppose to be dead?" "yes... but, the is almost finished, so I found a way out before Elana could complete the mirror." "what mirror." "the mirror of lost souls" "the mirror of-" "Kiya, Elana stole the soul of my wife and tried to kill me, then she threatened to take revenge on my decent, which is you" "what? What the hell are you talking about?" "do you know why her mirror isn't completed yet?" "n-no" "your necklace" "huh? What about it?" "there are peaces of the mirror and a blood stone that need to be added to her mirror for her to return back to the futile age." "t-that's impossible! She has had multiple chances to take my necklace, but she didn't... why?" "you've weakened her, good job Kiya" "what? What the hell are you talking about? Shes not weak! Your weak you bastard!" "yes, I am... but, that's only because you have my power" "pow-" "yup, this is the future, if you were the ninety-ninth decent, I would still have my power, but I chose to give my one hundredths decedent my power." "what am I?" "you, are an abomination" Kiya widened her eyes and looked back at Elana who was still in the corner "what?" "you are something that shouldn't have happened, you are half warlock and half wizard. You are one of the most powerful beings on the face of the earth, even more powerful than the queen of the dark witches herself" "the queen of-" "in other words, Elana" "Elana?" "yes, Elana is the queen of the dark witches" "what are you... saying?" "I'm saying shes been using you" "no" "shes been fooling you" "no.. no..." " She has been lying to you" "no... no!" "she has been gaining your trust so when you finally let your guard down, she would-" "no! Shut up! Shut up! Just shut up! No!" "I'm sorry Kiya, but she was using you" "no she-" Elana stood up and looked up. Her face was covered in tears and blood. "I-I don't wanna-" "shut up you bitch! Stay away from Kiya!" Elana, with some difficulty, wobbled over to Kiya, but when she was about half a foot away, Eric threw her once again "I said stay away!" By now, Elana had no place on her body that wasn't scraped, but, and bleeding. Her whole body was covered in blood, and her hair was bright red. "Elana!" Kiya shouted desperately "stop it! Stop hurting her! Elana!" Elana stood up and started scooting forward. Where she walked, she left a trail of blood behind her "Kiya- I- am so- sorry" "what? Why?" " I ruined- your- birthday. I'm so- so- sorry. Please forgive me" tears streamed down Kiyas face "that-" "shut up bitch! You are weak! That's the only reason you are saying these things! You have no heart! No soul! No remorse! You are pure evil! You can not change!" Kiya turned to Eric and smacked him "shut up! Shut up you son of a bitch! How dare you! How dare you come into our house and attack her! You have no rite!" 'my hand hurts... it's bleeding, Elanas bleeding, gotta get over to her, got to help her, gotta save her... I love you Elana, I love you... so, stay with me, stay awake, look at me, don't leave me... I love you' "Elana!" Elana wobbled closer and closer to Kiya "stay back you bitch!" Elana didn't listen, she was determined to get to Kiya. ' Kiya, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry... I love you" "Ki-ya" "stay back! I will kill you!" Just when Elana was about to touch Kiyas face, Eric hit her over the head with a glass jar. Elana fell to the ground and looked up. She took her hand and felt her face "glass..." " Ya! It's glass you dumb bitch!" Elana slowly pulled the glass from her face. "E-la-na" "don't touch her!" Kiya closed her eyes and used Erics power against him. A ball of electricity and fire formed in her hand, and a green aura was surrounding the ball of energy and her hand. Kiya threw the ball at Eric, who flew threw the wall. Kiya whipped around and fell to her knees "Kiya, I am sorry... for ruining your birthday" "shh, I could care less what day it is, just promise me you won't leave me" Kiya said wiping the blood from Elanas face. Elana lifted her hand and touched Kiyas cheek "heh, I won't give up that easily, not when it comes to you" Elana traveled her hand off of Kiyas face, which left an imprint of Elanas hand on Kiyas cheek. " but, are you crazy Kiya?" "what?" "why did you use your power against him? It doesn't matter who you are, he will still kill you! Why did you help me? Why did you save me?" Kiya smiled " hay, why does it matter why I did it?" "but-" "you got three choices... 1: call me crazy and walk away, 2: thank me, or 3: Kiss me" Elanas eyes widened. Elana threw her arms around Kiya and lifted herself up "three" "Kiya smiled and kissed Elana "Kiya, I love you... don't ever leave me, please" "I wouldn't think of it. I love you so much Elana, no matter what people say, or try to do, they will never shake my love for you" " Ki-ya... I-I'm... r-really cold" Kiyas eyes widened and she started to cry "n-no... Elana" Elana closed her eyes and let her head fall backwards "Elana!" Kiya layed Elanas head on a pillow and stood up. "what the?" Kiya looked at her necklace, which was glowing and pulling her towards the cursed mirror that was laying on the coffee table behind her. Kiya turned around and looked at the mirror " this, this is what you want" Kiya removed her necklace and took out the glass and the bloodstone and set them on the mirror. The mirror started to glow. Once the light subsided, there was a beautiful lady in white standing in front of her. She had long flowing blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, no shoes and a long white dress. She looked at her hands then looked at Kiya "hello my darling" Kiya just stood there " why so quiet? Are you bleeding?" Kiya felt her cheek and looked at her hand then looked up "no" "then why is there blood on your face?" Kiyas eyes filled with tears and fell to her knees "s-shes gone, it's all my fault... shes gone, I love her" "who?" Eric stormed back in the house carrying an ax. Kiyas eyes widened "die bitch!" Eric stopped and dropped the ax " J-Jessi?" The lady stood up and stared at Eric "Hello Eric" Kiya looked up "J-Jessica... Jessica Mansner" "yes" Kiya crawled over to Elana and set her head on her lap " who is-" Eric interrupted Jessica "that bitch is the one who stole your soul!" Jessica's eyes widened "Elana?" Jessica walked closer to Kiya and Elana "S-stay back! Don't touch her!" "Kiya..." "no! D-don't touch her! Y-you can't!" "Kiya, you love her" Erics winced at those words "i-impossible! No! I won't allow it!" Eric ran towards the girls, but Jessica stood up and pierced his heart with a silver rod. Eric froze and looked at Jessica's soft, calm, gentle, peaceful face "J-Jessi... why... did you" Eric fell to the ground, still looking at Jessica's face "I will not allow you to destroy love" "but she-" "stole my soul, yes... but, I'm not one to hold a grudge, that's not how it's done, but scaring a young girls face is despicable... why'd you do it? To get revenge? To avenge me? Even so, that is no way to do things " Jessica swept her hand over Erics eyes "goodnight, I hope someday, you can learn to forgive" Jessica turned and looked at Kiya "Kiya" "no! Leave us alone! Don't touch her! I won't let you take her away from me! S-she can't leave... she promised me... I love her" "Kiya, I'm not going to hurt her" "what? But I thought she stole your soul... don't you want revenge?" Jessica smiled and knelt down beside Kiya "oh my dear, you have gone through so much pain, what right do I have to put you through more? And besides, whats the point of living if you don't forgive and forget? Revenge is not something I want, not something I do. And having my soul stolen, gave me a completely new view on life." "what?" "mhm, live your life to the fullest, don't waste time arguing and bickering... whats the point?" Kiya just stared at her "Kiya, go run a luge warm bath please" "but-" "she'll be fine, trust me" Kiya got up and ran to the bathroom. Jessica looked at the lifeless body in front of her "Elana? What was your goal? Is this how you planed to end your life? Do you want it to end? My dear, have you learned your lesson? I hope you have, Kiya loves you... she cares about you more than anything in the entire world... love her back my dear, and I will grant her wish" Jessica closed her eyes and set her hands on Elanas forehead and stomach. Elana snapped her eyes and gasped for air " shh, your OK Elana, your OK lay back down, you shouldn't get up to quickly "J-Jessica..." "it's OK my dear, there's no reason for you to be afraid, your OK now" "K-Kiya, wheres Kiya?" Jessica picked Elana up and carried her to the bathroom "Kiya..." Kiya spun around and cried " Elana! Elana your OK! I was so scared... I love you so much" Elana smiled and held Kiyas hand " I love you too" Jessica set Elana in the tub and washed the blood form her hair and body "well, your hairs a different color than I remember, is that natural?" "yes, when I woke up in this time, I had black hair" "you look beautiful" "thank you" Kiya looked up at Jessica "a-are you alive?" Jessica smiled "yes, indeed I am" "will you... stay with us?" Jessica's eyes widened then she smiled "y-yes, thank you" "it's the least we can do" "yes, thank you... for saving my life"

Chapter 16

A few weeks went by and everything was back to normal... sort of. Jessica walked in the living room "may I try and cook tonight?" Kiya and Elana abruptly turned around and stood up "NO!" they both yelled "aww, why not?" Kiya put her hands on her hips "why don't you ask out four dead pets that are buried outside?" " or the firemen that were here last night" "or the E.R" "or the construction worker that rebuilt that kitchen five times!" "or-" "OK OK, I get it I get it... I suck" "ya, majorly" Jessica walked upstairs. Kiya turned yo Elana "ha ha, you think we went to far?" Elana smiled and pulled Kiya in closer " maybe a little... you wanna go farther?" Kiya smiled and nodded her head. Elana kissed Kiya and ran into there room and shut the door.

In a world of magic, love, mystery, and revenge, It's never boring. Elana is called back 'home' by her mother, whom is the elder witch in the shadows. Can Elana convince her mother to accept Kiya? Or will a war between blood come between them? What happens when Eric returns? Has he learned to forgive? Or has he kept his thirst for revenge on Elana? Find out in the next book of the Trinity series, " New Age"


End file.
